Silence is a Scary Sound
by xHypnotizedx
Summary: story about dougie tom danny and harry read and review?
1. Chapters 1 to 4

**Chapter 1 - The Party**

"Aw, Come on Jazzie. It'll be fun. Danny, Harry and Tom are coming too. Just come with us." Dougie pleaded. It was one of the few times he was with his mom and little sister. He was trying his hardest to get his sister to come with him to a party he was invited to.

"I don't know Dougie. I have stuff I need to do. Tonight isn't a good night." Jazzie told her brother. She was sitting in her room putting on make-up while Dougie flopped onto her bed. "Please, Jazz!" he begged one more time. "Why do you want me to come so bad, Dougie?" she asked him looking at his reflection in her mirror.

"'Cause I miss you. The guys and I have been on tour and I haven't been home to see you in a while. It will be fun. Come on please, Jazz." He asked sticking his bottom lip out using his "puppy-dog face" that no one could resist. Jazzie laughed and gave in.

They met up with the other band mates when they got to the house and Danny greeted Jazzie the same way he always did after they had been on tour for so long. "Jazzie Poynter!" he shouted giving her a huge hug and lifting her off the ground. "Hi Danny," Jazzie laughed. She felt a little awkward at a party where she knew only three people. It was good to see the rest of McFLY though, and to get to hang out with her big brother again. After they became really famous she missed hanging out with him all the time.

Soon a few other friends of Dougie's joined them and after a while they were all laughing and Jazzie was beginning to feel better about being at this party. All the boys were drinking, but Jazzie stuck with soda. None of them usually got really drunk. In fact Dougie hardly drank at all. But they were all so excited to see their friends again they considered it a special occasion.

The four boys, Jazzie, and a few girls she had never met before were all standing by the pool talking. Danny and Dougie soon got into some argument over which girl in Girls Aloud was the fittest or something. No one was really paying attention to them much. They began play fighting and soon Dougie tackled Danny into the pool. Nearly all the people at the party turned their heads to see what was going on. The two boys came to the surface of the pool laughing climbed out, soaking wet. Jazzie wondered why she wasn't embarrassed of her brother and his friend but then realized it was because Dougie had always been like that. It was what made him Dougie and why she loved him so much.

**Chapter 2 - Just a Headache...**

It was getting late and Dougie figured he ought to get his sister home. "You leaving?" Danny asked. "Yeah," Dougie told him pulling his shirt off and wringing it out. He was still soaked. "I gotta get my sister home and I'm really tired. I'll see you guys at the concert."

On the way home Jazzie and Dougie were quiet. "You okay, Doug?" Jazzie asked. Dougie nodded, "Yeah, just a headache, that's all." Jazzie knew it was because he probably had too much to drink but she didn't want to say anything. She was sure the last thing he needed was to be lectured by his little sister. A few minutes after driving Dougie realized the radio wasn't on and he leaned forward to turn on the radio station. In what seemed like a half a second he went from hearing the radio, to hearing screaming, then to hearing nothing at all.

Dougie woke up on the side of the road and saw a red car totaled and a truck turned on its side. He sat there wondering who the unlucky guy who got his car wrecked was. He heard voices around him, "He'll be fine. I don't know about the girl though." Dougie looked around again and saw a girl lying under the streetlight, blood covering her face. He looked back up at the car. "That's my car." He mumbled to himself. He looked back at the girl and realizing who it was, passed out cold in the road.

"Dougie! Thank God you're okay!" someone shouted waking him up. The light hurt his eyes, but judging by the Bolton accent and the laugh of relief he knew it was Danny. "Yeah, mate, I'm alright." He mumbled rubbing his eyes. Danny went in to tackle Dougie in one of his hugs but Tom pulled him back, "Easy Danny, he's not looking so good." "How are you feeling Doug?" Harry asked his voice filled with concern and relief all at the same time.

"Oh, I'm alright. A few cuts and bruises but I'll Be Okay." He smiled. The rest of the guys laughed. "I warned you about drinking so much, mate." Harry told him. "Yeah, I know. I should have listened." Any other time Dougie would have argued with Harry, but he just didn't have the energy. He leaned back and closed his eyes for a minute then jumped up, "Jazzie!" he shouted, jumping out of the hospital bed "Guys, where's Jazzie, how is she? Is she gonna be okay?"

Danny, Tom and Harry looked at each other. The looks on their faces weren't good. "She's down the hall, Doug," Tom began, "But…" Dougie took off and didn't let him finish.

**Chapter 3 - A Talk From Harry  
**

"Jazz..." Dougie whispered kneeling by his sister's bed. Her big blue eyes opened slowly and Dougie sighed a breath of relief. "Dougie," she whispered in a small voice and smiled weakly. Dougie began crying, his body shaking, tears rolling down his cheeks and hitting the floor below him. "This is my fault," he sobbed, "I shouldn't have made you come Jazz. I should have listened to Harry. I'm sorry..."

"Dougie, this isn't your fault. Don't worry about it. Please don't cry Dougie. I can't handle seeing you cry." she told him. "I'm sorry..." Dougie kept telling her over and over again. Soon Dougie's mom was there. Dougie looked up at her, eyes red and cheeks wet from crying. His mom knelt down beside him and hugged him like she did when he was a small child. "I'm sorry, mom." He told her, "This is my fault. I'm sorry."

Dougie left after that. He left his mom and his sister alone. He couldn't stand seeing his sister looking like that. They doctors let him go home that night. He felt alone in his house. Sure the guys lived just a few houses away, but everything was silent. Everything was still. He couldn't move. He heard his door open and footsteps coming towards him. "You ought to lock your door, mate" Harry said coming into the room. Dougie didn't so much as smile. Harry sat down next to him, "This isn't you're fault Dougie. It could have happened to any of us. Don't do this to yourself, man."

"What else am I supposed to do, Harry? My sister's about to die and it's because of me! I got drunk at that party and I drove her home!" Dougie shouted. He started to cry again. Harry pulled him in for a hug, "Just calm down, buddy, everything's gonna be okay just calm down." Dougie took a deep breath and looked up at Harry.

"But it was my fault," Dougie said, this time a bit calmer. Harry smiled sympathetically. "No it wasn't. Dougie, you were stopped at a red light when you changed the station on the radio. You didn't do anything wrong. The guy in the truck ran the red light. He hit you. It isn't your fault."

**Chapter 4 - Gone.**

There were hundreds of people there. But Dougie felt alone. The sound of the minister talking was blocked out and Dougie felt numb.

_"You okay, Doug?" "Yeah, just a headache, thats all."_

"Will everyone welcome Dougie Poynter." The clapping of the people there sounded like gunshots as he took his place at the stage. The stage is where he used to feel like he couldn't be stopped. The second he stepped on a stage he felt invincible. He could be himself. Not today.

"Jazzie was my little sister," he began, "And one of my best friends. I haven't gotten to see her much after the guys and i have been on tour. We were still close though. I can't tell you how much I miss her..." He looked at the crumpled piece of paper on the podium. The speech he had written for the funeral. It didn't seem like enough. It didn't seem like it meant anything. He crumpled it up and tossed it on the ground. "Listen, I'm no good at making speeches. I'm no good with this kind of stuff. I never know what to say. I don't think I want to say anything. But I do want to play a song. One that will forever remind me of my sister. Guys, can you come up here?"

Danny, Tom and Harry came up on stage. They sang an acoustic version of Dougie's song, Silence is a Scary Sound. It just seemed to fit. After the song he took a deep breath, then left the stage. His band mates wrapped him in a hug and his mom came over with a folded note. He stared at it but didn't open it. It said "Dougie" in perfect cursive handwriting.

"Go on, mate," Danny urged.

Dougie unfolded it slowly. It said,

_Dougie,_

_If you're reading this I'm probably gone. Don't let this hold you back, bro, I'm in a better place now. It wasn't your fault so get that out of your head. Tell the guys i say goodbye. Don't let this stop your concert tonight either. Please. You have so many fans that would be disappointed if you canceled the show. Please keep playing. Keep writing music. Don't be so sad Dougie. It's better me than you. The guys wouldn't be able to get on without you. Don't forget about me, but don't let this hold you back from everything. Stay the same Dougie you were before. Tell Danny I'm going to miss his hugs and tell Tom I'll miss his advice. Tell Harry to go easy on you, I know how he can be. Live life Dougie. Don't cry over me. Live every happy moment for me. Don't Go Changing, Doug.  
_

_-Jazzie._

Dougie took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. The silence that once filled his ears was gone and a great weight was lifted off his shoulders. "Thanks Jazzie." he smiled.


	2. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Same Old Dougie.  
**

"Goooood Morning!" Danny exclaimed bursting through Tom's front door. He didn't bother knocking. No one ever did. Tom was pouring a bowl of cereal and Harry was on the couch flipping through T.V channels. They looked up, waved, then continued what the were doing before. Danny made himself comfortable at the kitchen table. "So is Doug still with his mom then?" he asked. Tom shrugged, "I guess so. Otherwise he'd probably be here"

"Hey guys!" Dougie walked through the door the second after Tom finished talking. Everyone smiled "Hi Dougie." He sat on the couch next to Harry, kicked his shoes off, and put his feet up on the coffee table. _Same old Dougie,_ Danny thought. "So how are you? You doin' alright?" Danny asked. He'd been worried about Dougie and he hated to see him this upset.

Dougie nodded, "Yeah I'm alright. Thanks. I decided to take Jazzie's advice and not let this hold me back too much. And in case you didn't know, I'm still on for the show tonight, so don't cancel it."

"You sure?" Tom asked, "We'll understand if you want to stay home."

Dougie shook his head, "Nope. I'm coming. Jazzie would have wanted it. She told me not to cancel it because of her. And besides, everyone knows I'm the sex appeal of the band. Not too many fan's would come if I didn't show up.

Danny smiled and laughed with the rest of the band, _Yep. Same old Dougie._


	3. Chapter 6 and 7

**Chapter 6- The Show**

The boys practiced the run-through of the show then headed to their dressing room to play video games and just hang out for a few hours before the show started. The run-through went pretty well, but no one seemed very excited. Danny hoped things would improve before the show. He hated seeing everyone so down. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Dougie.

"Nervous?" he asked. Dougie looked up, "Yeah, a little. I usually am before a show though. I should be okay, I always am."

"Hey, coming here tonight took a lot of guts, mate. To be honest I wouldn't have come." Danny confessed. "I'd have stayed home. But you coming here, well it means a lot to me and the guys."

Dougie smiled, "I feel bad coming though, you know. I mean not that I don't love you guys like my brothers. It's just, I feel like I should be with my family. But I just know that Jazzie wanted me to be here." Danny nodded, "Yeah we couldn't do the show without you anyway. Now come on, let's go look for Harry and find some way to torture Tom." Dougie laughed and they left.

The screams of the crowd gave Danny butterflies in his stomach like he always gets before a show. Thousands of people screaming for him gave him this feeling that four years ago he would have never dreamed of knowing. He looked at Tom. "Ready?" Tom nodded and the four boys ran on stage followed by the sound of screaming girls. They opened the show with Silence is a Scary Sound for Dougie. After the song Dougie stepped up to the microphone. "How are you guys doing?" he shouted. More screams. He laughed, "I feel like a jerk for being here, you know?" he told everyone. He had this way of getting an entire stadium silent when he talked. Everyone loved Dougie and they were all silent as he began talking. "My sister passed away a few days back. Her funeral was yesterday. I feel like i should be with my family. But, in a way I am. The guys and me have been like brothers these past few years. So this show is dedicated to my sister. I love you Jazz."

**Chapter 6 - Lies  
**

"That was absolutely amazing!" Tom said as he stepped off the stage. His face was dripping with sweat. Harry ran up and jumped on his back and Danny and Dougie came running off the stage after them. "Best show in a while," Danny said breathing hard. When they stepped out the stage doors there were hundreds of girls surrounding their tour bus. Danny pulled his shirt off and through it into the crowd. He loved getting attention. Dougie laughed as he watched the girls tackle each other for his shirt. It was a hard thing to get used to. "Nice show today, Dougie," Harry said as they all stepped onto the bus, "Thanks. And you know I was so bummed out before this show. It turned out amazing though didn't it?" Everyone else agreed then went to the upstairs section of the bus where all their video games were. Dougie looked up at the sky. He knew why the show turned out so amazing. Jazzie was with him the whole time. He smiled and looked at the sky "Thanks..." he whispered then ran after the guys. "Wait up!"

"Come on guys this isn't fair!" Dougie complained. They were all sitting around playing FIFA 07 on XBox. "I always get the crap controller and the buttons stick and.."

"Calm down" Harry hit him, "You're just upset 'cause you're losing." Harry and Danny jumped up and screamed. Another goal and the game was done. "Good game, Danny," Harry said giving Danny a high five. Danny tackled Tom to the ground "You guys SUCK!" he shouted.

"Get off of me!" Tom laughed punching Danny in the leg. Dougie tackled both of them and Harry sat back watching. "Why do I hang out with you people?" he laughed.

"'Cause you love us!" Dougie reminded him. Harry rolled his eyes and opened a bag of chips. The three boys got off the floor and turned on the TV. The news was on. "Screw that..." Danny muttered picking up the remote ready to change it.

"Wait wait!" Dougie stopped him as he heard the reporter say his name.

_"...In other news McFLY Member Dougie Poynter got drunk at a party and drove home the same night injuring himself and killing his little sister.Her funeral took place yesterday and apparently Poynter did not even visit with his family, but played a gig instead..."_

He had heard enough. "When will the press leave me and my family the hell alone! They need to get their damn stories straight!" he jumped up. Danny, Harry and Tom looked at each other. They were just as angry. The press posted stories about them all the time before got the facts right. Harry jumped up and headed downstairs. "Where are you going?" Tom asked.

"To tell the driver to stop at that newsroom!" Harry shouted back.


	4. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Harry.  
**

"Harry, look man don't do this. Come on just leave it alone it's not a big deal," Dougie said chasing after him as his stepped out of the bus. But Harry had made up his mind. And once he does, there's no going back. Tom and Danny followed. A few people saw them on the streets and one girl, maybe 12 or 13 stopped Dougie. "I don't believe 'em" she told him quietly. He stopped and knelt down

"What?" he asked her. "I don't believe them. You wouldn't do that. I was at that show. You cared about your sister and you wouldn't do that."

Dougie smiled and gave her a huge hug. "It's good to know one person believes me." he told her. She smiled and walked away. Dougie was amazed. She was one of the only fans who hasn't screamed after seeing him, asked for a picture or an autograph.

Harry walked right up to the building and ran into a woman on her way out. He almost apologized and then realized who she was. That was her. "You're Harry Judd." she smiled, "How was the show tonight?" she asked as if she's known him for ages.

He smiled just as sweetly back to her and said "And you're the bitch that I saw on TV tonight talking about Dougie. You know the show was great and I'd ask you how the news went but I already know! What's this story about Doug here huh?" he shouted.

"Well you see we just thought-" she began

"You just thought you'd be like every other person out there and spread rumors about us to piss us off. Well guess what? It's working! Get you're stories right man. Go ahead and put this as a story. I can see it on the news 'McFLY's drummer loses his cool' but at least you'd get that story right since you witnessed it. Quit spreading stories you know nothing about." he told her. Then he smiled, "Have a nice night" and he walked off. Dougie stood to the side in silence. "Come on mate we're going home." Dougie tackled Harry into a hug. "Thank you so much."

The boys stepped onto the bus and headed home. Danny laughed, "Mate, that was awesome. You see her face?"

Tom joined in, "She isn't messing with Doug anymore."

Harry laughed, "Sure, I'm just excited to see the news tomorrow man."

"If you're on it, Harry, I'll die laughing," Tom told him.

Dougie just sat back and smiled.


	5. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - "Isn't he like...11?"**

After the last show the night before, Danny, Tom, Harry and Dougie finally had some time off. They were all sitting around in Tom's house, since it's the only one that's ever relatively clean. Harry was checking the news. "I can't believe it!" he shouted.

"What?" Tom asked, "Did they have a story about you on the news today?"

"No. Even worse. I _wasn't _on the news! I was looking forward to that!" he told him. He stared at the TV set in disgust "I hate that woman..." Dougie sighed. He was doing his best not to think about his sister. He was doing good for the past few days but every once in a while he'd just break down. He never let the guys know that though. He was trying his hardest to be the same Dougie Poynter they always knew before.

Everyone was just sitting around listening to music or watching TV or something. It was about 10 or 11am so everyone was still tired from the long night before. Dougie was flipping through a magazine he found and Danny was juggling a soccer ball trying to beat his record. Tom was on the couch watching TV with Harry. "The Jonas Brothers are coming to Manchester," Tom told everyone.

"Who the hell are they?" Danny asked.

"You know the Jonas Brothers. They're really popular in the states. They starred in a movie..." Danny looked at him blankly, still having no idea who these people were.

"They have all those baby bottle pop commercials" Tom explained. "Ohhh! Those guys! Yeah I know them,"Danny remembered.

"Oh yeah, and the youngest one is like 11." Dougie said, still reading his magazine.

"No he isn't," Harry argued, "He's at least 13."

"He's 15!" Tom told them. "Let's go see them. I've never actually taken the time to listen to them and we have nothing better to do." Danny shrugged, "Sure but If they don't play the baby bottle pop song though, I'm going home."

Since everyone knew McFLY, they got decent seats for the show. And since Nick as well as the other two were fans of McFly, the management let them go backstage before the show. Their bodyguard led them down to the dressing room and Tom knocked on the door. Joe opened it and stood speechless. "Hey!!" The four boys shouted.

"Who's at the door Joe?" Nick asked getting up and walking to the door. "Holy crap!" he shouted. "You guys are McFLY!"

Kevin joined them at the door, "Joe, move let 'em in."

The seven of them sat down and everyone was silent. "So," Danny said breaking the silence, "Are you guys gonna play the baby bottle pop song tonight?"


	6. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - This is For Danny !  
**

"You like 'em?" Tom shouted as best he could over the screaming girls in the crowd. Danny nodded and shouted back, "Yeah, they're good!" The four boys were front row at the concert. It was good up until halfway through the show it started raining. But the fans were so excited about being there that no one seemed to really notice or care.

"Hey, thanks everybody for coming out here tonight!" Joe said, "You having a good time?" Everyone cheered.

Nick stepped up to the mic. "Hey, I wanna thank a few friends of ours right now for coming out here to see us. McFLY, come on up here guys."

The boys ran on stage and plenty of fans cheered, knowing who they were. Danny smiled and shook Nick's hand, "Thanks mate. You guys sounded wicked."

"Okay we've got one more song for you!" Nick told them. "This one is for Danny because he came here for this song. I'm sure everyone's heard it."

Danny danced around on stage drawing too much attention to himself while they played the song that was on the baby bottle pop commercials. Soon Dougie joined him. Tom leaned over and whispered to Harry, "I'm pretty sure we're the only sane ones here."

"Thank you guys!" Joe shouted into the mic after the song, "Everyone here is awesome, and thanks McFLY for coming out here.

Danny pulled the microphone towards him, "And I just wanna thank Nick for dedicating that song to me. I really wanted to hear it." Nick laughed "You're welcome, Danny." Danny ran over and picked him up then carried him off stage, "Help!" he laughed. Joe and Kevin looked each other, "Nah, Sorry Nick. We can't help you."

"Who wants to hear McFLY play a song?" Kevin asked. Everyone screamed.

"No, this is your show. We couldn't." Tom told him.

Nick came running out followed by Danny. "Play Transylvania!" he told them. Everyone screamed again.

"Oh no..." Dougie said, "Tranny is a crap song, you don't wanna hear it." He always said that about the songs he wrote. Everyone loved them anyways. He was just too shy.

"Alright alright, we'll play" Tom told them. Kevin and Joe handed Tom and Danny their guitars then stood off to the side and watched them play one of their best songs.

"Thank you very much! That one was for Nick!" he laughed.

"Nick, you're stealing all our fans what's wrong with you?" Dougie said, "Look at them all screaming out there they're like 'oh my God, Nick I love you so much! Nick marry me!' I mean just look at them."

"Yeah...right." Nick turned red.

"How many of you want to marry Nick?!" Danny shouted. Everyone in the stadium screamed. "You see? I'm ashamed Nick."

After the show Nick and Dougie began talking, "Hey, I'm sorry about your sister. How is everything?"

"It's good thanks. I'm just trying to stay strong. You know, for my mom and all." Dougie told him.

"I saw that news report about you. I know how that feels to have rumors like that spread about you."

"Thanks, mate. Hey, how long are you guys staying here?" He asked.

"A few more weeks I think." He told him. "Why?"

"When you guys are off for a night call me and the guys up. We're off for a while so we've got some time to hang out."

"Cool." Nick smiled and turned to meet up with his brothers. "Hey," Dougie stopped him one more time, "Thanks. For you know, caring and stuff." Nick nodded. "No problem."


	7. Chapter 11 and 12

**Chapter 11 - The Date.  
**

"You guys want to go get something to eat?" Harry asked after the concert, "I'm starving."

"Nah, I can't" Dougie said.

"Why, you got a date or something?" Danny asked him. Dougie turned red and looked down. "You do don't you?"

"I met this girl the other night and I told her I'd call her. So we have a date tonight."

"Oooh!" the rest of the boys laughed, "So, do we get to meet her?" Harry asked him. Dougie looked up. "No! Not tonight anyway. You remember the last time I brought a girl home when we all lived with each other?"

They all laughed remembering the time Dougie brought his girlfriend over. They all piled into Danny's room which was right next to Dougie's and stood with their ears pressed up against the wall listening to them. His girlfriend never did come back.

"So she's going back to your house then?" Danny asked him. He nodded. "Oooh!"

"Shut up!" he laughed, "We're just renting a movie."

"It starts with a movie..." Tom said. Dougie laughed, "Whatever guys, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hi...uh Louise?...Yeah it's Dougie...You still up for that date tonight? Yeah I'm home now...Okay I'll see you in a little bit. Bye"

Dougie looked at the clock. He didn't have much time to get ready. He flew up the stairs, hopped into the shower, got out, ran to his room, picked out something to wear, flew back to the bathroom, brushed his teeth then headed down the stairs to the kitchen and cooked the only thing he knew how, cheese omelets. He set up his kitchen table with a candle and flowers. Then he ran back into his living room right as Louise knocked on the door. He opened it and stood breathless. She looked amazing. "Hi Dougie." she smiled and he let her in. "I cooked dinner for us." he told her. "You didn't have to cook anything we could have just ordered pizza or something." Louise told him as he led her to the kitchen. She laughed, "You made us omeletes?" He smiled, "It isn't as easy as it looks. I'm telling you, I couldn't find any frying pans, then I couldn't open the packet of cheese. It's difficult, don't underestimate me."

They sat down and ate the dinner that Dougie made for them. "I feel bad, I wish I could actually cook something. This was the only think I know how to."

"Don't worry about it. It was nice of you. And this is the best omelet i have ever eaten in my life." she told him.

After they ate Dougie led her to his living room where they sat down to watch a movie. Dougie put his arm around her and she leaned on his shoulder. After about an hour through the movie Dougie looked down. She had fallen asleep on his arm. He wanted to move it so bad because his whole right arm had fallen asleep and it was starting to get numb and he had to go to the bathroom. But she looked so beautiful sleeping that he didn't want to wake her up. So he sat there through the rest of the movie with a numb arm and the most beautiful girl he's seen sleeping on his shoulder.

**Chapter 12 - Don't Say Anything Stupid!  
**

Soon after Louise fell asleep, Dougie did too. He woke up the next morning around 9 and realized the both of them were still on the couch covered in a red blanket and his TV was still on. He slowly got up, making sure not to wake up Louise, then went into the kitchen to make breakfast for them. Right after he woke up, so did she. "Oh my God, did i fall asleep here?"

Dougie laughed, "Yeah, don't worry about it. I fell asleep after you did."

"I'm sorry, you probably weren't expecting me to stay all night." she told him. "I should go."

"No, don't worry, I'm making breakfast anyway, which is a rarity around here. You can stay if you like." he told her from in the kitchen. "What are you making?" she asked getting up. "Omelets." he laughed.

"Gooood morning Dougster!" Danny and Tom burst through the doors. Louise and Dougie looked at them and Tom and Danny looked at each other. "Oh...Sorry, we can go."

Dougie and Louise laughed, "No, it's fine. Come in I'm making omelets!" Dougie told them.

"No. Dougie, move. You suck at cooking." Tom told him, pushing him out of the way.

"Oh yeah. Everyone this is Louise. Louise thats Tom and Danny, but I'm guessing you know that by now. And Harry is...?"

"Sleeping. He went out with one of his friends last night." Danny said. "Ohh..."

"So, Louise," Danny sat down at the table with her and Dougie. Dougie gave him a look that said, "If you say anything stupid I swear I'm going to kill you." He tried his best not to laugh and looked back at him, his eyes saying, "I won't. I promise."

"Have you heard our new song yet?" he asked her.

She shook her head, "No, not yet."

"What? Dougie, you didn't show her. Come with me." he led her into Dougie's bedroom, with Dougie following close behind. "Where'd you put it dude?" he asked. Dougie's room was a mess. He never bothered to clean it. There were clothes laying on the floor and his dresser and closet were hanging open revealing all his Hurley shirts and and sweatshirts and his boxers and his dog Flea was laying on his bed.

"Uh..." Dougie looked through everything and finally found the CD he was looking for. "Here you go," he handed it to Danny who put it into the CD player. After the song was over Danny looked at Louise, "Well?"

"That was amazing. I can't wait to hear the new stuff." She looked at the clock, "I should probably go. I have to get to work in a few hours." She followed Dougie to the front door and Danny followed both of them.

"Thanks so much for having me over. Sorry about falling asleep on your couch," she laughed. Dougie smiled, "Don't worry about it."

They both stood in the doorway, neither of them moving. Danny and Tom were in the kitchen watching. "Go on, mate!" Danny couldn't stand it any longer. Dougie looked back at her. "Kiss her!" he whispered. Dougie rolled his eyes, turned back to Louise and leaned in and kissed her. He turned red and Louise looked down. "I'll call you later," Dougie said.


	8. Chapter 13 and 14

**Chapter 13 - Polite?  
**

"Dougster!" Danny got up and led Dougie to the couch, "Talk to me buddy. How was last night?"

Dougie turned bright red. "It was good."

Danny got the biggest grin on his face. Tom looked at him from the kitchen. "Listen, nothing happened guys. Seriously okay?"

"Sure..." Tom doubted him, "You're telling me she came over last night, and was still here this morning and _nothing_ happened?" He was still cooking in Dougie's kitchen. It was the only clean thing in Dougie's house because he rarely use it.

"Yes." Dougie said, "Thats exactly what I'm telling you! We had dinner, watched a movie and she fell asleep. I was gonna wake her up after the movie but I fell asleep too. That's all. Nothing happened."

"So you didn't get any action then?" Danny asked, looking disappointed.

"The kiss you saw earlier was the only 'action' i got." Dougie told him, "Jeez, mate, what kind of guy do you think I am. It was our first date for crying out loud!" Harry walked through the door just then, in a pair of plaid pajama pants and white t-shit. His hair was a mess, so Dougie assumed he had just woken up. "Hey mate, you get any action last night?"

Dougie groaned, rolled his eyes and leaned his head back against the couch . "Apparently, Doug here is too polite for that, arent'cha Doug?" Danny said grinning. "Dougie? Polite?" Harry laughed. They soon burst into a fit of laughter, recalling all the times Dougie was anything but polite.

"Knock it off, alright!" Dougie broke in minutes later.

"Yeah alright sorry." Danny said, "Oh yeah, Harry, he did get some action. He gave her a quick kiss this morning before she left. You know, like one you would give your girlfriend back in like eighth grade or something!" they broke into a fit of laughter again.

"Hey!" Dougie broke in again. "When was the last time a girl actually stayed the night at your house, huh?"

Danny and Harry looked at each other, then back to Dougie. "Case and point!" he said heading to his room. "Ooh..." Tom laughed from the kitchen, "Gunned down!"

Dougie decided to clean up his room a bit. He was supposed to call Louise later that night for another date and if they came back to his house again he didn't want his room to be a mess. By the time he was actually finished the rest of the guys were gone. He looked at the clock. Almost 5:30. Louise should be home by now. He stared at his phone wondering if he should call. He never wanted to see too anxious, it made him seem obsessed. But he didn't want to wait too long either. He reached for the phone but it started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dougie. Are we still going on our date tonight?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I was just about to call you. I'll pick you up around 7?"

"Okay. See you then!"

* * *

"So, do you and the rest of the boys have a lot of arguments?" Louise asked him. They had been sitting at the restaurant for nearly two hours now. They were having so much fun talking they lost track of time. They didn't plan on leaving any time soon either.

"Nah, we got on pretty well actually," He told her, "If anyone, it's usually me and Harry. But I think that's because he's kind of like the big brother I never had. Really protective, you know?"

"Aw, that's so sweet though." she said, "Yeah, It's cool we've got Harry, the over-protective big brother. Tom, the leader. You know, the one who keeps us all in line. Danny, the funny one, he keeps us all up-beat especially on tour and when we're working on the album. And me, I'm like the shy little brother." Dougie explained their weird family-like relationship.

"What about you? Any siblings?"

"Yeah, I have a little sister. She's almost ten." Louise told him. "She's a huge fan, I'll have to take you to meet her. She's really funny and extremely cute." Dougie laughed. He loved meeting little kids. He looked around and someone familiar caught his eye. He looked back, then grabbed a menu from the other table and hid his face. "Hide!" he told her grabbing her a menu.

"What?" she laughed, "Why?"

Dougie looked up and pointed across the room, "Danny's over there. With some chick too. I can't see her face, but if he sees us here he won't leave us alone. Come on, let's get out of here." He left their check on the table, grabbed Louise's arm and ran back to his car.

"Why don't you want Danny to see you?" she asked.

"He'll just say something stupid. Embarrass the both of us you know?" he explained, "It's complicated. I'll try to explain later but right now, let's go meet your sister."

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Way More Than That.  
**

Dougie laughed as he heard the high-pitched, little girl scream. "You're Dougie Poynter!" she cried, "I don't believe it! Louise you weren't lying!"

She laughed, "Do I ever lie to you, Katie?" Louise asked.

"Yes," Katie said, using innocent, disarming honesty all little kids use, "You lied last night when you said you--"

Louise covered Katie's mouth to keep her from finishing her sentence. Dougie laughed, "Katie, How'd you like to meet the rest of McFLY some time?" she screamed again "Yeah!! that would be awesome! We could go on a double date. Me and Danny and you and my sister."

Dougie laughed, "You like Danny huh?"

"No, I like you best but if my sister is going out with you, then I wanna go out with Danny."

"Alright, we should probably go," Louise said. Dougie was still talking to Katie and laughing, "Come on."

"Okay. Bye Dougie." she grinned. Dougie knelt down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Katie. I'll call you about that double date with Danny okay?"

"You know, I might have to leave you for your sister." Dougie joked.

Louise laughed, "You wouldn't be the first,"

Dougie drove them both back to his house. He had forgotten to lock the door again before he left. "You're sister is so funny." he grinned, leading her into the house. "I cleaned my room!" he said. "Wanna see it?" Dougie led Louise to his room. She smiled. "Impressive. Much better than yesterday.

Dougie laughed, thinking about his argument Danny and Harry earlier that day. "What?" Louise asked.

"It's...never mind. It's nothing," he said, still smiling.

"What? Why are you laughing?" she wouldn't give up.

"Nothing. It's nothing, really." he said.

"Tell me!" she whined, "Please!"

Dougie wrapped his arms around her and tackled her onto his bed, tickling her, "I told you it was nothing!" he laughed. She had tears streaming down her face from laughing so hard, "Quit Dougie!" she laughed.

They both caught their breath, and lie on his Dougie's bed with his arms wrapped around her. He closed his eyes and she leaned her head on his chest listening to his steady heart-beat. They laid like that almost all night.

* * *

Dougie woke up the next morning. He looked at Louise who was lying next to him. She looked like an angel sleeping. He crawled out of bed in nothing but his boxers, stepped over the clothes on the floor by his bed and headed downstairs. It was almost 11. He wasn't sure when, or if, the rest of the guys would be coming over that morning. Soon after Dougie was downstairs and fixing breakfast, Louise rushed down. "Hey, I have to go. Work starts in almost an hour and I'm not ready. Call me later." she said heading for the door. Dougie ran over, kissed her, and she left.

Danny came bursting through the door, with Harry following around 2. Dougie was watching TV with his favorite lizard, Zukie, on his shoulder.

"What'cha doin'?" Danny asked sitting next to him.

"Nothing. Me and Zukie are catching up on our Saturday morning cartoons." Dougie said.

"So, I saw Louise leave this morning." Harry smiled. Dougie turned bright red, "Yeah?"

"So...?" They both wanted to know.

All Dougie could do was laugh, "Let's just say it was way more than a kiss you would give your girlfriend in eighth grade."

* * *


	9. Chapter 15 and 16

**Chapter 15 - No Pun Intended.  
**

It had been three days. Louise wasn't answering her phone. Dougie was getting worried. _Was it something I did? Is she mad at me? Is she alright? _So may thoughts crossed his mind. Many of them he didn't want to think about. But it had been three days! Something was wrong. He needed someone to talk to. Some advice from someone. Harry.

"Harry! Harry Judd! Open the door!" Dougie pounded on Harry's bedroom door. The door opened slowly, Harry yawned and scratched the back of his head, "Jeez, Dougie, quiet down will ya? I'm sleeping. What do you need?" Harry soon became serious when he saw the desperate look on Dougie's face. "Oh, man. What's wrong mate?"

"I don't know!" Dougie threw his hands in the air, "I don't know what's wrong! That's the problem! Louise hasn't called in three days. And she won't answer her phone. I'm no good with girls, Harry. Help me!"

Harry sighed, "I've never seen you this serious about a girl." Dougie sighed too, "I know," he whispered, "I just like her a lot. I don't know what to do."

Harry called the rest of the boys over to the house. They all wanted to help Dougie out. He was like their little brother. Everyone looked out for him.

Harry thought for a minute, "You didn't do anything wrong." he said, "I mean, you've been pretty good to her right?"

"Yeah, he's been real good to her. From what I hear anyway," Danny muttered. He and Tom burst out laughing. Harry shot them a look. "Sorry..."

"You gotta go to her house, mate," Danny said, "Bring her flowers or something. Then see if she's alright."

"Yeah girls love that," Tom said. "Ya think?" Dougie asked. All three boys nodded. Dougie got up and ran out of the house, got into his car and drove to Louise's house. He pounded on the door. No answer. He checked the doorknob. It was unlocked so he let himself in. "Louise?" he called. There was a car in the drive-way so she had to be home. He stood still for a minute. He heard someone upstairs. He smiled, took his jacked off and left it on the banister, then walked upstairs to surprise her with the flowers he bought. She must have been in her room. He grabbed the doorknob, then stopped. He heard voices, people moving. There was a guy in there whispering. His heart dropped. "Shh," he heard Louise whisper, "Hang on a minute."

He heard her get up and walk across the room. She slowly opened the door and peeked her head out. When she saw Dougie, her face went white. Dougie stared past her to the guy in her bed.

"So this is what I get, huh? I meet you, take you out a few times and this is what I get?" he shouted.

"Dougie, listen let me explain." she began. But he was already down the steps.

"Explain what?!" he shouted up to her. She was standing at the top of the stairs in a bathrobe. "I'm not stupid, Louise. Generally when there's a guy in another girl's bedroom, something's going on! I don't know what to say, Louise. I'm sorry? I'm sorry I was trying to be nice and I'm sorry I like you! Here's your flowers, Louise. Sorry I bought those for you too. Story of my life, babe. Nice guys like me always get screwed by girls like you." He grabbed his jacket and turned to leave, "No pun intended.."

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Sorry's Not Always Good Enough  
**

"Dougie wait!" Louise came chasing after him in her bathrobe.

"Save it, Louise! You don't want to keep your boyfriend waiting."

"He isn't my boyfriend!" Louise yelled.

"Then what am I!?" Dougie yelled back. She stood speechless. "I really liked you Louise. How long did you think you could keep this going, huh?"

"I..." She began. "Exactly!" Dougie finished. "Louise, I liked you a lot. I don't want it to end this way, believe me. Ever since my little sister died, I've been thinking about her all the time. I was tired of being depressed and tired of crying myself to sleep. I looked for ways to try and be happy, but I just couldn't. And then I met you." Louise's eyes welled up with tears and she smiled. Dougie continued, "You helped me see the good that was left in the world, and you gave me someone to care about. Someone to love. I just though I'd found the right person." Louise smiled and opened her mouth to say something.

"But I sure as hell thought wrong." Dougie watched as a tear rolled down her cheek. She threw herself into his arms and cried. "I'm sorry Dougie! I'm so sorry." Dougie hated seeing girls cry. It was one of the one things he just couldn't handle. But he stood there, un-phased, as she sobbed into his T-shirt. "I just wish this didn't have to happen. I wish we could forget" She looked up at him, her eye make-up smeared and her eyes red.

"Yeah," Dougie said, "Yeah so do I. But babe, even with a face as pretty as yours, you can't always get everything you want." And he turned and left.

"Dougie! I'm Sorry!" she cried as he started his car.

"Well sorry isn't always good enough for me!" He shouted, and drove off. He watched out of his rear-view mirror as she sat down on her lawn and cried. He stared at the image of her until she got smaller and smaller and then disappeared. He took a deep breath and blinked back tears. Then, he pulled over to the side of the road, leaned his head on the steering wheel, and began to cry too.

All the guys were at Dougie's house when he walked in. They were all there because he had the XBox that day. He slammed the door shut. Tom and Harry were playing XBox and Danny was on the couch making out with the girl he was with at that restaurant the night Dougie was there with Louise. _Nice_ Dougie thought, _Bring your girlfriend to my house and make out with her.Real nice Danny. _Dougie wondered how long they had been going out, but he was too upset to ask, or even care. Danny looked up as he heard the door slam. Tom and Harry came into the room too.

"So, mate, how'd it go?" Danny asked getting up.

"Danny, I'm sorry," Dougie whispered, "But please just leave me alone."

Once Dougie was in his room he flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes. Just a few days ago, he and Louise were on this bed together. He shook the thought from his mind. Because now, Louise was probably still in bed with that other guy. Dougie fell asleep and after about an hour his phone started ringing. He looked at the Caller ID. It was Nick.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Dougie..this is Nick. Uh, me and my brothers don't have a show tonight. So, do you still want to hang out?" he asked

Dougie wanted to tell him not tonight. It wasn't a good night for him and he was in a bad mood. But then he changed his mind. He smiled and said, "Yeah, I think that's exactly what I need."


	10. Chapter 17 and 18

Chapter 17 – Real Mature

**Chapter 17 – Real Mature**

Dougie picked Nick up around 4. They decided they'd go to the beach, rent a few surf boards, and attempt to learn how to surf. "Have you ever done this before?" Dougie asked Nick. Nick shook his head, "Nope. You?" Dougie shook his head too. They headed out into the water, and got on the boards. About an hour later they were both cold, Nick had gotten stung by a jellyfish, and Dougie swallowed a mouthful of water twice. Both of them were pretty sure they were done for the day.

"You okay?" Nick asked as they were walking back from returning their boards, "You seem quiet."

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, "You don't want to hear it. Really."

"Sure I do," Nick said, "You seem like you need to vent. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Dougie told him, "It's just that my girlfriend hadn't called me in a while so I went to see her today. See if she was okay, you know? I brought her flowers and everything. I was worried."

"And?" Nick asked. He wasn't trying to pry his way into Dougie's social life. He just wanted to know. Dougie seemed to understand though.

"And I saw her fucking some other guy." He looked up at Nick after he said it, "Oh," He covered his mouth like a little kid, "I'm sorry," He had forgotten Nick was only 15.

Nick laughed, "Don't worry about it. But, man, that sucks I'm really sorry."

Dougie shrugged, "It's alright I guess. I mean I'm fine now it's just – " he stopped. He saw a couple walking down the beach. They were holding hands. Dougie recognized both of them. The girl was Louise. As they got closer she let go of his hand. The guy he couldn't recognize at first. But once they got closer he knew who it was.

"Josh?" he asked, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Dougie." Josh said, just as surprised, "Hey man. I haven't seen you since, well, not since Atiaz broke up." After Dougie left his old band for McFLY no one really talked to him much. They always said if they were going to make it big then they'd do it together. They all held a grudge against Dougie.

Louise didn't so much as look at Dougie. Then it finally clicked. Josh was the guy in bed with Louise that night. Dougie hit him.

"What the hell, mate?" Josh screamed.

"What the hell? What are you saying that for? You knew I was going out with her didn't you?" Dougie screamed.

"Dougie, stop!" Louise shouted at him. "Stay out of this!" he shouted back. He turned to Josh. He never yelled at anyone. Ever. He had to this time.

"You were mad because McFLY and I are finally getting somewhere. You couldn't take it that I was actually getting the lucky break I always wanted. Is that right? So you thought you'd go sleep with my girlfriend!"

Josh hit him back and soon they were going at it, shouting and cussing at each other.

"Hey, hey! HEY!" Nick shouted. He pulled Dougie off of Josh and they stared at each other. "Real mature, Josh." Dougie said wiping the blood from his nose. "Real mature. Come on mate, how old are we?"

"Dougie, don't do this…" Louise began. "I said stay out of this!" he snapped.

"Come on man, let's just go." Nick led Dougie away from them and after they got far enough away, Dougie fell to the ground and covered his eyes, "I am so sorry, mate." He groaned, "You shouldn't have had to deal with that."

Nick sat next to him, "Don't worry about it.

"No," Dougie continued, "I just wanted to have a normal day to get my mind off of all this shit and look what happened. You shouldn't have had to deal with all that."

"Seriously," Nick said, "It doesn't matter. Really. I can't say I know what you've been through," Dougie laughed. "But I can say I know what it's like to have your friend stab you in the back. It truly sucks. And I'm sorry."

Dougie smiled, "Thanks. Man, Why didn't you get into that fight? I'm tellin' ya, you could have seriously messed him up, Nick." They both laughed.

"Well, you should probably get back to your brothers," Dougie said after a minute, "You have a show tomorrow night you should probably get some sleep." Nick nodded.

"Thanks, Dougie." Nick said shutting the door to Dougie's car. Then he leaned back through the open window, "Oh, and don't worry about that girl, man. You don't need her."

"_Dougie I missed you!" Jazzie screamed running into Dougie's arms. He laughed as she tackled him to the ground the second he stepped out of the tour bus. It was good to be home._

"_I missed you too Jazz." He said hugging her. "Come on, I have a surprise."_

_Dougie drove Jazzie to their favorite ice cream place just down the road. They both ordered mint chocolate chip, then sat down on a bench outside._

"_So how is everyone?" Jazzie asked as they ate their ice cream. They began catching up on all they things they've missed while Dougie was away on tour. They laughed as Jazzie took her ice cream, smashing it into Dougie's face._

"_Oh no, you better watch out!" Dougie laughed getting up and smearing her face with ice cream. He missed his sister._

_They began driving home as it started to rain. Soon the road got busier and busier and the sound of the engines of the cars became deafening. "Jazzie!" Dougie shouted above the cars. He looked over at her as she began to say something._

"_Dougie! She shouted. When he looked up the was a truck headed right towards them. "Jazzie!"_

Dougie woke up in a cold sweat, tears rolling down his face. He looked at the clock. 3:46am. He walked to his bathroom and splashed his face with cold water and tried to catch his breath. The nightmares were back.

**Chapter 18 – **

The next morning Dougie woke up to Danny kicking open his door and flying onto his bed. Dougie screamed, "What are you doing?" he laughed.

"Get up!" Danny said hopping off the bed, "I'm bored and it's nearly one o'clock."

Dougie looked at the clock. He had so much trouble getting to sleep the night before; when he finally did get to sleep he was exhausted. He laughed, "Alright, alright." They headed downstairs and Danny poured himself a bowl of cereal. He took a bite. "Mate, your cereal is stale!" he said, "You ought to shut the tops of the boxes after you're done."

Dougie was lying on the couch. He sighed, "Oh, sorry."

"Doug," Danny said getting up. He stood over Dougie, "What's wrong. You've been so depressed these past few days. Talk to me! I feel like we haven't talked in weeks!"

"I know I'm sorry." Dougie said. "So fill me in!" Danny said shoving Dougie's legs off the couch so he had room to sit.

Dougie sighed, "Well I took your advice and I brought Louise some flowers. Well when I got there she was, kinda with another guy."

"Like…" Danny said, trying to work out what he meant, "Like you mean like _with _another guy. Like in bed with some guy that wasn't you?"

Dougie nodded.

"So you're telling me, that she was in her bed with some guy and you walked in on the two of them – "

"Yes, Danny," Dougie said. "I did."

"Ouch…"

"Yeah,"

"So who was the guy?"

"Josh…" he said.

"Josh! Woah, woah woah, you mean like Ataiz Josh?" Danny asked.

Dougie nodded.

"Ouch…Why didn't you beat the crap out of him?"

Dougie laughed, "I kind of already did."

"Nice," Danny said.

"But I just don't know what to do Danny!" he said, "I mean, I'm so confused. I still like her. Even after what she did to me I just can't help it. She's so beautiful. I really like her. What am I supposed to do?"

"You gotta follow your heart, Doug," Danny said getting serious. "You can't ask me, or Harry, or Tom what to do. We can give you advice but Dougie, this is your life. You gotta do what you think is best, because me and the guys can't do it for you. All we can do is be there for you. I hate seeing you this hurt Dougie, and believe me I wish I could be the one hurting, and not you. I wish I could take this hurt away from you. But I can't. Just know i'm always here for you."

"Thanks, mate." he huged him, "You made me feel a whole hell of a lot better"


	11. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – A Second Chance

**Chapter 19 – A Second Chance?**

The crash of thunder made Dougie jump. He was sitting in his pajamas on his couch watching scary movies. He didn't have much else to do. The rest of the guys were out to lunch with their girlfriends. They told him to come along but he shook his head and tried to look cheerful, "No, it's cool guys. I rented a few movies and I haven't finished them all yet. Don't worry its cool. Really."

After checking with him that he was sure a few more times, the guys left and he had been sitting alone for almost two hours. Every time there was a crash of thunder, Dougie jumped. Soon he heard a pounding on his door and screamed. He got up, grabbed a baseball bat, and headed for the door. He flung it open.

"Wow, I knew you were mad, but I didn't think you wanted to hit me with a bat," Louise said. Dougie laughed, "Oh, sorry. It's just, I'm watching some movies, and I got a little freaked out." She laughed too. Then, suddenly everything she had done to him flashed through his mind. He grew angry again. "I dumped Josh." She told him. He stood silent.

Louise looked up at the sky. It was raining, "So, uh, can I come in?" she was standing under his small front porch. Dougie rocked back and forth on his heels, "Nope."

"Dougie!" she cried, "When are you going to forgive me?"

"Why should I forgive you?" he shouted, "After all you've done to me, I should just forget? You think it's that easy? "

"Why don't you give me a second chance?" she asked him.

"A second chance to what? A second chance to go out with me for a few days, get me in bed, then go off with another guy again? No thanks!"

"Wow…" she whispered. "I can't believe you think I'd do that again." And she ran off.

"Shit…" he said to himself, running his hands through his hair, "Louise wait!" he ran after her. The rain was freezing against his skin, and his shirt began sticking to his torso, but he kept running. Louise finally stopped, "Listen, I didn't mean it like that. It's just…It's so hard to give you a second chance after that."

"Why don't you trust me?" she asked him. Her eye make-up was running from the rain and her tears.

"Why do you expect me to?" he questioned back. "Ever since I met you, Louise, I stopped being sad. I stopped crying and I stopped having nightmares. They came back. I forgot the feeling you gave me when I was around you. I forgot that feeling of true happiness. How could you do that to me, Louise? How could you make me go through that again? Answer that one simple question for me! Please, because honestly, I'd really like to know!"

"Dougie, believe me, I didn't want to!" she said, "Hear me out, Dougie, I didn't want this! Okay, Josh and I had known each other from before. He moved away a few years back and I hadn't seen him in a while. We went out for dinner, to catch up on old times. It started as a friendly date – "

"And ended with you two in bed behind my back"

"Why don't you ever just let me finish, Dougie!? Let me explain please! You asked to know this, Dougie. I'm only giving you what you want!"

"Sorry..." he whispered, "Continue,"

"We both had a few drinks," she explained, "and the next thing I know we're back at my house. I really am sorry. You have every right to be mad. I just wanted to let you know that." She turned to leave.

"Hey," He grabbed her by the arm, "There's something I want to let you know too."

"Yeah?"

"I haven't stopped thinking about you ever since,"

She started crying, smiled and turned to leave again. He stopped her, "You remember when I told you a pretty face like yours couldn't always get you everything you wanted?" She nodded, tears coming faster now. "Well, babe, this time it got you one more thing you wanted."

He leaned in and pressed his lips against his. The minute he did, he instantly forgot about the freezing rain, and was warm again. He pulled her body close to his and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped his arms tightly around his neck and ran her hand through his hair. He never wanted to let go. Everything stopped. The world just seemed to stop. He forgot about the rain and he forgot about Josh. He forgot about everything except being there with Louise. Because at that point, that's all that really mattered.

_**Author's Note**_

**Well, that's it! It's done!**

**Like it? If you did, no worries**

**I'm starting another one soon. Very soon.**

**Tomorrow probably. It wont be a sequel to this, sorry.**

**It'll be a bit different, but it will still have the McFLY boys in it.**

**Thanks so much for reading guys! Make sure you check back for my next story!**

_**Cheers x Erin.**_

**Oh yeah, and this last chapter was dedicated to my dear friend Colleen.**

**It's a long story, but basically I wanna say, Colleen that was for you!**

**And Meghan, Nick was in this story as well just for you.**

**Meghan and Colleen, you have given me amazing support, like, you have no idea.**

**You guys, looking forward to my new chapters, made it all the more fun writing them.**

**So keep reading my new stuff please! And anyone have ideas? I'll most likely use em.**

**This was a long author's note. I ought to end this before I start and entirely new chapter.**


End file.
